witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Midnight Clear
/ ?? |Previous = Dead Man's Party |Cutoff_quest = Scenes From a Marriage }}A Midnight Clear is a secondary quest in the . Walkthrough After Vlodimir is sent back to the realm of the dead, you can now choose whether to stay and talk with Shani or leave the wedding. If you wish to romance her, you can do so without it affecting any relationship you may have going on with Yennefer or Triss. If you wish to stay, read Shani's journal entry to learn she loves rowan blossoms. However, any of the 4 choices can get a romantic ending to the night if the right dialogue is chosen with just minor differences. Your 4 choices are: * Rowan branch (located near the barn's ladder) (150 ) * Chamomile (located near the pigs' pen) * Rowanberry brandy (located on table near the Rowan tree) * Mead (located near starting point on table) Make your choice and go give Shani the present. If you give the rowan branch, she'll put it in her hair. Regardless how you respond next, she'll remark how she wants someone who she knows will be waiting for her at home every night, thus making Geralt unsuitable long term, though you can at least enjoy yourselves for one night. As the two go for a walk, there'll be several dialogue options, with some timed, to respond to her. If you wish to romance her, at one point you can choose to kiss her near the large tree. Shani will then ask if you want to continue walking or head back. To continue romancing her, walk with her and eventually the two will find a boat and sail out into the middle of the lake and proceed to have sex. If you gave Shani alcohol as a present, right during the climax she'll suddenly throw up over the side of the boat and Geralt will make a funny remark on this. Otherwise, the night ends more romantically if given one of the plants. Time will then pass to morning where the two talk a bit more and Shani leaves, finishing the quest. Journal entry : Though Vlodimir had returned to the nether realms, the night was still young and the wedding not yet over. Shani, dejected at the thought that Geralt would soon return to his many pressing concerns, was sitting alone at one of the tables, staring glumly at the crowd of merrymakers. Master Mirror advised Geralt that a bouquet of flowers or some tasty liqueur might cheer her up. : If Geralt chooses rowan blossoms: :: Geralt, remembering Shani's love for rowan blossoms, brought her a branch of them, which she delightedly plaited into her hair. Oh, if you'd only seen her then... She looked lovely, radiant, even. : If Geralt chooses mead: :: Geralt decided fortified beverages make the best pick-me-ups, and so brought Shani an ample flask. : The witcher took Shani on a long walk by the river and then... then they got in a boat and, as Geralt told it to me, rowed to the moon. Could my friend be turning into something of a romantic? Or perhaps he always was one? One way or the other, a pleasant afternoon and eventful evening spent together lasted until the break of dawn, during which time they... you'll forgive me if I spare you the details. :If Geralt chooses to ignore Shani and leaves the wedding: :: I don't know if Geralt simply didn't notice Shani's sour mood, or deliberately chose to disregard it, but one way or another he left her to work through it on her own and returned to his own concerns. It is a shame he did so, for something tells me that evening might have had a very moving finale... Objectives * Use your Witcher Senses to find something that will cheer Shani up. * Read Shani's Character entry in the Journal to find out what might cheer her up. * Give Shani the present. Videos File:A Night to Remember - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 125 - Let's Play Hard Notes *As Geralt and Shani sail on the lake the two converse about the moon, with Geralt noting they'd have to fly to it but Shani corrects him, pointing that it's right there (the reflection on the lake). This is foreshadowing the final main quest in the expansion. Category:Hearts of Stone quests